


【Batfamily】當Bruce仍是BruceWayne時

by bayholy0619



Series: 羅賓寶計劃 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Finally! Bruce's business, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: 羅賓寶計劃 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888063
Kudos: 8





	【Batfamily】當Bruce仍是BruceWayne時

他們都以為事情完結了，甚至連Bruce自己也以為只要他一直待在兒子們身邊的時候事情就不會繼續發生，因為之前就是這樣。不管出於什麼理由，只要他在場的時侯，身邊就不會出現任何異樣，也就是他的兒子們至少不會再被變成孩子時的他們，帶來其他人甚至Bruce自己任何衝擊。而事實上，自上次Dick之後他們也沒再出現過任何變異，某程度上也證實了Bruce這個天真的理論。然而事實是，這個情況並不會因為Bruce Wayne的存在而消失，而這個現象既沒原因也沒預兆。它就這樣從天而降，唯一幸運的可能是被變異時總會有一個他的家人在身邊，而這甚至可能是平時不在家的Jason。Jason最近待在哥譚的時間多了，只要他不去宇宙那Bruce就會知道他在哪裡，這一點是唯一那個異變帶來的好處，其他都是毫無益處。

Bruce強行無視了Dick趁機拍下的孩子照是多麼迷人這一點。

Alfred看看時間，又差不多該叫他的好老爺上來吃一頓正常的午餐。Jason少爺也待在了哥譚，或許他可以趁機把人叫來一起吃頓晚餐，但在此之前他需要把一整天待在蝙蝠洞裡的好老爺從那冷冰冰的椅子上拉走。身為Wayne家的好管家，他總是作好了一切的心理準備，再加上之後家裡的英雄事業讓他們接觸的事物和眼界增廣，以致就算他一會在下面見到一隻蝙蝠兔，Alfred都自認能夠作到處變不驚的好好照顧他，或者交給Damian少爺照顧也是可行的方案。然而，Alfred一生中有很多不同的惡夢，就算是現在他偶然還會夢到，例如當年打仗時戰友倒在自己身邊時的悲痛又或者自己獨自負擔沉重壓力時的絕望感。但只有一個惡夢是他不想再面對，而那正是與他的好老爺有關，也是一切的起源。所以當他見到蝙蝠洞的8歲孩子時，Alfred甚至連手上的托盤也差點拿不穩。

那是和最大夢魘中如出一轍的身影，當年的他正在睡覺，他的原老爺Thomas﹑原夫人Martha和當年僅8歲的Bruce少爺出外看電影。他還記得當晚下大雨，他被准許先上床睡覺，而他的確也真的是這樣打算，直到他躺下不久後接到一支電話，來自GCPD的電話。他馬上趕過去，他看到那個孩子被包裹在一件路人大衣裡用作壓驚之用，但看孩子的表情就會知道這毫無用處。這孩子親眼目睹他父母被槍殺，他的父母為了保護他而倒在眼前，他陷入了自我的世界。

“Bruce少爺?”

“……”

自那晚後，Alfred都記得他少爺的表情，而眼前這個8歲的Bruce Wayne，正正就是那晚後的他。而Alfred只是默默的把這個事實告訴人在外的3位少爺，老爺需要他們。

第4位少爺，Damian第一個趕到，畢竟他人就在家。他來到起居室，看著這個與自己不管是哪方面也如出一轍的人坐在沙發上，這是他們都未曾接觸過的Bruce，兒時的父親。Bruce完全沒在意自己從哪裡上來，他沒在意附近的所有事物，他陷入了自己的世界。就算現在有一個與自己差不多，或許健壯少許的孩子站在他身邊，他也絲毫反應也沒有。另外3人已收到消息在趕來的路上，依他們現時手邊的工具和人，或許會差不多時間到達，而在此之前只有Alfred和他。

“Bruce少爺，你還認得我嗎?”Alfred給Bruce遞了一杯熱牛奶。

“Alfred……你比我印象中還老。”

“這是很複雜的事，少爺。但這裡是未來。而這位是你的親生兒子，Damian Wayne。”Damian輕哼回應。

這是Bruce第一次抬頭看他，應該說第一次身體有反應。他看下去對Damian並沒多少興趣，但他拍拍身邊的位置，讓Damian坐下來。Alfred不知道該如何作，根據之前的經驗Bruce只要渡過一天就會沒事，他們不用太緊張。但每次看到Bruce的樣子，實在難以放心把這樣的孩子放在家裡。他現在需要家人，而他會需要Dick﹑Jason和Tim少爺的。Alfred非常深信這一點，也正因此他才立刻把3位少爺叫回來。他們總會趕來的，因為他們是家人。

“我們可以等上少爺們才吃午餐，在此之前或許我們可以來點小餅乾。”

“Pennyworth!”

Damian向來不算是開話題的那個人，他待在Dick他們身邊時向來都是Dick起話題，要是在泰坦身邊也可能是Bart他們起話題。他不是少話，只是面對突如其來的情況他也不懂與一個比自己更少話而不是自己發起話題的Bruce說話。Alfred跟他說要小心點，天知道他要如何小心才不會踩到現時父親的地雷?他找別的沒相關事物來開話題，他剛巧見到Pennyworth路過，黑貓那個Pennyworth。牠平常都不太理人，今天卻走過來了，Damian仔細想想應該是因為牠們的點心時間差不多了，而Pennyworth總是提醒Titus牠們的那個。Damian抱抱Pennyworth而對方也意外安分地待在膝上，而這成功引起了Bruce的注意。

"牠是Pennyworth，是我的貓。"

"你還有養動物。"

"是家人。"

"……"

"還有Titus和蝙蝠牛牠們，都是家人。"

Bruce又回歸沉默，但他開始注視Pennyworth，但他還是什麼也沒說。Damian看出他的思緒被別的東西牽去，他對"家人"二字有特別反應，在他的記憶中父母剛離世，他會掛念家人，他會想要家人是合理的。Titus走到來二人跟前討點心了，他雖然看到Bruce的樣子不同，但味道還是一樣的。尾巴一直搖，舔舔眼前的陌生男孩，牠信任他。Bruce看著這個與自己極相似的男孩，他到現在仍沒能相信自己面對著自己未來的兒子。但他的臉容和自己很像，這容不到他否認這點，只是他還是難以接受。他只想自己一個人待著，他現在只想這樣。

"Bruce!"

三人同時到家，與Damian預料的時間差不多。Dick看著Damian身邊的男孩，他看過很多兒時的相片，他知道是Bruce。Bruce皺著眉看他們，他們是誰?

"少爺們，時間剛剛好，我們可以吃午餐了。"

他們在午餐時開始自我介紹，Dick，Jason和Tim，他的養子們。雖然Jason很不願意承認，但他也沒否認他是Jason Todd，他是Bruce第二個養子。Bruce開始失神了，他彷彿自己陷入於一個不屬於自己的世界，他不屬於這裡。未來的他或許會需要這些人，但同時他也明白，他們所認識的是未來的他，已成年的他。4個兒子面面相覷，最後Dick輕嘆，這些時間總是需要他的存在，畢竟他是大哥，他是最愛說話那個，他總是把情感表露無遺的那個。他喝著Alfred遞來的咖啡，他想起以前一直很想試這種咖啡，但Bruce和Alfred不容許。到他成年真的容許喝時，Bruce也不在他身邊了。

"Bruce，我明白你面臨著什麼，但請記著我們是你的家人，我們會在你身邊的。"

或許你會不安，你會對未來有不同的迷思，但你始終是我們最愛的那個，你並不孤單。我們明白你的感受，我們明白你過往的遭遇，我們知道這個夢魘並不容易離去，但至少你有我們。這些都是我們每一個所想的，當你需要我們的時候，記著我們永遠都在。

Bruce默默地微微張嘴又再閉上嘴，他好像有很多話想說，但他還沒整理好。他面無表情，他已經平靜下來沒有剛剛來到Wayne大宅時驚慌，但同時也沒有因為Dick的話而釋懷，甚至Damian的動物們和家人論也沒任何一絲動搖過他現時最想說的話。他知道有一句不應該說的話，但現時這句話充斥著他的腦海，他只想把這句話換個形式喊出來。你他媽的懂什麼?

"我不需要你們。"

"……Bruce……"

"我向來都不需要你們。你們說認識我明白我，那都是未來的我。而我對未來的自己一無所知，但我從Jason的態度上或知一二。"

"所以你的意思是我們不懂你為何在這哭鼻子之餘，還間接責怪我?"

或許是他討厭承認自己哭鼻子的事實又或者是Jason的語氣，Bruce的壓力瞬間爆炸。Bruce突然覺得眼前的人莫名其妙，除了Damian外貌上無容置疑外其餘的都是不認識的人，甚至沒血緣的人。現時的自己並不認識他們，他們也不是Alfred，他們不會照顧自己，他們是因什麼理由而留在這裡?8歲的孩子站起來，他環視著這3個男人，他的忍耐力到極限。

你們認識的是未來的我，是有所成長的我。我不知道未來的我到底如何處理這個事實這個夢魘，但現時的我只知道我的父母死了，而我突然來了一個全然陌生的世界。眼期有4個自稱是我兒子的人，他們都說明白我理解我，但這讓我疑惑，我不解。因為到底你們明白什麼，體諒什麼?我的父母死了，在一個我原本深愛的城市。我們才剛看完一套電影，我們還開心地想著回家，但當父親要進入那小巷時我提出了反對。因為那個地方我就是知道有著居心叵測的黑暗在等著我們，但我最後還是被父母說服，我們走了進去，父母還安慰說一切都會好，不會有事的。但事實是什麼?他們都死了，只有我還存活。這是好嗎?這是沒事嗎?你們能明白父母因自己的錯失而死的感受是什麼嗎?你們明白我想要什麼嗎?

"我只想要父母回來，其餘的人根本不重要!"

"父親!"”Bruce少爺!”

"……你們說隔天我就會沒事，那在此之前你們……都離我遠點!"

Bruce說完便離開飯廳，他發現這個地方許多地方變了沒錯，但至少格局沒變，他還知道自己的房間在哪，他父母的房間在哪。寂靜的房間只留下Alfred想要追上前的聲音。老管家看了看少爺們，Tim示意讓他跟上Bruce，他們會沒事的。剩下4人時Dick站起來卻突然感到呼吸急促，讓其餘3人嚇了一跳。Bruce拒絕了我們，他第一次從根底處拒絕我們。父母……因自己而死……因我而死……是我的錯。Tim馬上抱著Dick，拍拍他的背，在他耳邊唸著沒事的我們在你身邊。Jason讓Dick深呼吸，每一次也是深吸並深呼。急性恐慌症，在他們身上很少見，抗壓力極佳的他們在這方面不會有任何反應，但剛剛Bruce那番話直插Dick心深處，讓最能感同身受的Dick產生了什麼負面影響也是合理的。他們早就熟悉各種戰後後遺症，或許當中有些他們都經歷過，但不管如何他們都會撐過去。他們都知道對方一定會撐得過去，或許幾個小時後他們就會自己撐過來，但現在他們就在Dick身邊，他沒必要獨自面對。

"我從沒想過有一天會被Bruce這麽直白地表示不需要我們。"Dick躺在沙發上。

"他只是個自以為是的小鬼，像我們每一個，他剛剛失去家人。"Jason把水遞給Dick。

"Alfred會處理好的。他已經試過一次，這次還有Damian。雖然不想承認，但現在Bruce認可他比我們更甚。"

"這是當然的，因為我真的是他的兒子。只是他不應該這樣跟你們說話。"

"很高興聽到你這樣說，Dami。你留在Bruce身邊，我們會沒事的。"

就一天而已，不會有事的，待明天他就會變回那個他們熟悉的Bruce Wayne。

Bruce躲回自己的房間，Alfred說未來的他很早前就搬入了父母的睡房和書房，因為他現在就是家主。沿著記憶中走，父母的房間。他記得以前他發惡夢時就會往父母房間去，Thomas和Martha看到自己年幼的兒子，也只好於心不忍地讓他上床最後三人一起睡。那畫面仿佛是昨天的事，然後父母死亡卻只是剛剛的事，每一刻都在自己眼前重演。Bruce打開了房門，幾乎一切都沒什麼改變，只有在床頭前的照片多了，與剛剛的養子們合照，還有和一堆女生的照片。當中看到有很多時間的轉變，Dick、Jason、Tim、Damian，女生呢?紅髮、黑髮和金髮的，他們也待在自己身邊，還有一堆在照片中還沒提及的人，但他在笑，Bruce看著自己未來的樣子，和父親很像。

"Bruce少爺，你現在身邊有很多家人。"

"家人……但我剛剛說了這種話，你有沒有對我很失望?"

"沒有，你從來沒讓我失望。而我相信少爺他們也一樣。只是Bruce少爺，我再找不到比他們更能稱得上是你家人的人。"

Bruce看著床前的照片，他最後還是選擇把所有照片蓋下，只剩下他們最原始的Wayne一家。

“我只有你而已，Alfred。”

他們以為一切都會完結，他以為只要自己乖乖睡一覺，一切都會回到原本那樣。隔天Bruce就會回到原本那個混蛋的他，他會看到4名兒子難得都在家，他馬上就會猜到為什麼而日子上的記錄和他自身記憶會有差距，他會發現自己失去了整整一天記憶，所以他猜了個大概。但沒有，待Bruce醒來時，他還清楚記得昨天說了什麼話，相對他仍沒有這二十多年的記憶。他還是那個8歲的孩子，他還在夢中不停重複父母的死，雖然他並不能肯定未來的自己是不是已擺餘這夢魘。但誰在乎，他只發現仍沒能回去，而他還要煩惱和面對那4個兒子。而這個情況已經維持了一個星期，他們也開始不知所措。

“少爺，一切都好嗎?”敲門聲，Alfred在外了。

“不，完全不好。我還是沒能回去，你們認識的他也沒回來，一切都糟透了Alfred。”

所以他們渡過了又一個死氣沉沉的早餐，這樣維持了一個星期。4名比自己大的兒子，現在看下去Dick還比較像一名父親。如果不是Alfred還在，他甚至會覺得這裡什麼也不是，他會立馬離開這裡。

“那個……”

“Bruce，你還是不能接受我們。”Dick直接說出孩子心中所想。

Bruce像個作錯事的孩子一樣僵硬地站在椅邊，他看著Dick溫柔的笑容。為什麼要露出這樣的表情?

Tim看了眼Bruce，他抱了下這8歲的男孩，在他耳邊輕輕細語。希望你的成長能讓你成為比任何人都聰明，你會再次成為那個世界上最厲害的偵探，你會成為那個值得你父母光明正大自豪的人，你也可以成長作一個足以讓你自己自豪的人。你可以自由選擇自己的路，你可以把這當作興趣，你可以把這當作職業。不管哪個也沒差，你已經作得很好。曾有人在我的生父被殺時抱著我，在我想作一些蠢事把家人帶回來時抱著我，也曾經有人在他迷惘時來找我。現在由我來抱著你，沒事的，一切都會好。你沒作錯任何事，你作了選擇，而我們也是。你，要幸福。

Dick輕吻了Bruce的額，他沉積在記憶的深處中，Bruce試過這樣助他驅離惡夢帶來的恐懼，他現在把這吻的魔法施在這小小Bruce的身上。你剛經歷了一件可怕的事，這個夢魘也纏繞你許多年。你需要家人，你當年只有Alfred，而我們都知道他是我們最好的家人。現在你再有一個兒子，與我們不同，你的親生兒子。你或許現時還沒能理解，但相信我，他是你的驕傲。我知道夢魘沒那麼簡單離你而去，那些夢魘偶然還是會出現在我的夢中。但Bruce，向人求助並不可恥，你，可以隨時呼叫任何一個人的名。

Jason原本想就這樣離去，但他想了想又轉回來，他握著Bruce的手，在他面前低聲輕語，但難免有分咬牙切齒。他想過很多種分別方法，他和Bruce也已經經歷過許多種的決裂，他以為他們會一直互揍對方同時又存在著微妙的信賴和合作關係。但現時這個Bruce，最年幼最與他無交集且最不值得Jason討厭的，卻是最毫無疑問的想要與自己切斷關係那個。我希望你能找到在這新世界的存在價值，我希望你能明白自己的定位。你將會面對一堆又一堆糟透了的事，甚至比你的父母離世更討厭的事。但是……你總會遇到一些新的好事，你可能可以遇上許多朋友，一些蠢透了但肯為你往宇宙衝的笨蛋。你可以遇上你愛的人，與他們渡過許多不同的日子。你，值得如此。

“我們都在。當你需要我們的時候，我們都在。再見了，Bruce。”

Bruce看著他的3名兒子離去。他身後只剩下Alfred和Damian，他知道他應該把這3人也留下，但他還是作不到。就連Titus也可以坦率地把表露出不捨，那為什麼他作不到?

“我們會去哪?”Tim第一次被趕出家，他苦笑的看著這裡。

“我在哥譚已經沒公寓了，我還要投靠你們呢。”

“作為一個蒙面人士，你真的讓我們感到羞恥，Dick。”Jason在任何地方也有無數安全屋，老子有錢任性。

“叫你那麼依賴Bruce的黑卡阿!”不禁加入戲謔行列的Tim開始拉著他們走。

“又不是每個人都會管理公司和管治哥譚犯罪世界的!我還只是個小警員，自我和Bruce和好後在哥譚都用他的阿!”

Bruce開始了新的生活，真正的新生活。有時Alfred會覺得動物治癒和血緣真的有相當大的效用，因為他的Bruce少爺有向好的傾向。光是一個月，Bruce少爺少了半夜慘叫，他開始可以一夜無夢。雖然Alfred還是會找到淚痕，但他回想當年Bruce少爺行屍走肉了好一段時間，他覺得這孩子真的轉變了。Damian少爺對於父親的轉變接受度很高，就算他不再是Batman，他不再是自己熟悉和尊敬的那個，眼前人還是他的父親。Damian有責任保護他，如其他人一樣。

“他會好的，我們都知道。”在一次夜巡中，Batgirl主動說起。

“我們要習慣，沒有他的日子。”

黑色的披風在空中飄揚，Dick記得以前接這披風時覺得是壽衣，現在卻是繼承。至少他還活著，Dick只好這樣苦笑。孤兒站在他身邊，真有趣，她向來很少站在自己身邊。她獨自一人，或站在Batman……哦，我就是Batman。只有這個時候，家族才會團結，沒了Bruce，哥譚依舊運作，那就會需要他們。企鵝人又不知在作些什麼，Red Robin和Spoiler邊觀察著那邊動向同時也在觀察整個城市的CCTV動向。Red Hood一如既往的管好了自己的地盤，他甚至警告自己不要碰，就算是新Batman也不可以。他身邊還有Robin和孤兒，Alfred已在背後作他們的後線人員。哥譚達到前所未有的安穩，至少讓他們都滿意。

“你還要回布魯德海文嗎?如果……他一直沒變回來。”

“我會留在哥譚。哥譚需要Batman。”

“是什麼讓你作到這地步?”

“……我曾經起過誓言。”

我不是先例，你的父親才是。我承諾過我們一起教你們如何向正，我承諾過他有事時我會接過披風。這次總比上次好，至少他沒死，只是成了個孩子不知會不會長回來而已。他拿到第二次機會，這披風的重量也沒之前那麼重，至少Dick是這樣覺得。

“他最近過得如何?”

“惡夢情況好一點點了，但就算是我，也沒能讓他開啟心窗。我在這裡顯得多餘了。”

“別這樣想，神奇小子。他明白你是他的兒子，他總有一天會向你問有關你的事，你要如何跟他說?”

“如實報告，我沒有任何值得羞恥避而不談的事。就算是刺客聯盟也好，Batman也一樣，我是唯一的繼承人。”

“哈哈，我明白。”

就這樣又維持了數個禮拜，他們甚至開始習慣這樣的日子，只是在眾人心中，那個結仍沒能解開。

Jason不知自己在作什麼，他看著開始嘗試第一天上學的日子的Bruce，他和Damian一起上學，避免太多不必要的麻煩，他們在學校時是兄弟。Bruce穿著整齊的校服看著這所學校，他正在努力朝新生活進發，只有他才沒有走出過去，從來沒有。不管是成為Robin時的自己沒能走出被母親遺棄的陰影、復活後沒能走出被小丑殺害和被Batman拋棄的過去還是現在，Bruce已經有了新的生活，他還是會回來查看一切。沒有改變，你也沒有進步，Jason Todd。

“你果然在阿。”

“吵死了，只是……”

“我明白，要不然我也不會在這。”就只是想知道他是不是真的一切都好而已，Tim坐在Jason旁邊。

Bruce開始與他現時同年的人結交，他臉臭得跟剛來到Wayne家時的Damian一樣。這樣會讓自己的處境難堪，欺凌在各處也免不了。矛盾、嘲諷最後引致衝突，學校向來就是社會的縮影，而這裡是哥譚學院，一堆貴族子弟都在這裡，只會把這裡變得更麻煩更複雜。只是學校，卻有著誰也沒能想像的複雜勾結在背後的黑暗中。但Bruce永遠都不會把自己陷入最難堪的局面，他本來就是個非常聰明的孩子。他真的很像Dick(或者相反?)，特別是把人聚集在自己身邊的能力。他天生迷人，具吸引力，所以就算長大後成了那麼混蛋的性格但還是吸引到他們留在身邊。他的信念、行動還有一切，他總能在絕處逢生，這就是Bruce Wayne。而Jason和Tim沒作什麼，真的，就把看上去不懷好意的學生用小石子扔到他不敢接近Bruce而已。

“看來過得還不錯。”Damian看著自己的”弟弟”還過得不錯。

“偶然還會期望他想要我們回來，但看來並沒那個必要呢。”Dick易容成別的樣子與Damian在學院一同觀察。

“你看來擔心太過了，與屋頂上那2個笨蛋一樣。”

“或許啦……Dami，你覺得他現在幸福嗎?”

“……我不會回應你這個問題的。”

這又不是他可以回應的問題。

出現轉變是數個月後的某天，與那天一樣下著大雨的日子。Bruce沒有忘記每天去見他的父母，他們的墓就在自己家的庭園，所以他幾乎每天都會去。Alfred和Damian都會跟著一起去，或許這是若干年來最熱鬧的時間。但今天Bruce比平常還早到，他只牽著Titus就獨個兒往墓園走。

然後Bruce卻不見了，與Titus一起。Alfred四處也找不到他的小少爺，而Damian也找不到Titus。墓園也不見得有他們的蹤影，Damian馬上下蝙蝠洞找人。現在開始入夜了，他們極力阻止Bruce在哥譚入夜時仍逗留在哥譚。但萬一他自己跑掉了……那他會去哪裡?

“Red Robin呼叫蝙蝠洞，我找到Bruce的行蹤了。”

“你肯定是又黑進了我們家的監視器，Red Robin。”

“你們家的又不難黑，我黑進來時還改善了5處地方呢。”

“這邊是Red Hood，我在路上了。那傢伙和Titus在一起，但有目的性前進。”

“這邊是Batman，沒時間回來換制服了。我們直接在哥譚集合，Robin。”

“各位少爺們，只是個孩子走失了而已，我認為只要我出去把他接回來或者叫Gordon警長就可以解決的事。而事實上最近哥譚……”平靜到不可思議，因為整個家族難得地留在這裡超過了一個月，甚至連Batwoman他們也在。

“由他們吧，Pennyworth。他們只是想發洩的蠢才而已。”一個可以光明正大跟在他身後的正當理由。

Robin帶著蝙蝠俠的衣服跳入蝙蝠車，他要去會合Batman了。

Bruce來得很晚，他走向一家花店，他們快要關門了。正常店員絕對有權利把人趕走，但或許Bruce可愛和迷人真的是與生俱來，他只要一直看著店內，店員自然會對這個牽著一隻比自己還大的狗的小男孩有興趣，他會蹲下來問問這小男孩到底怎麼了。在這大雨天冷透了的晚上是迷路了嗎?還是有什麼她能幫上忙的?他們還是對Bruce的行蹤不明所以，但男孩身邊的屋頂已經夠多蝙蝠和鳥兒，不需要連街道上也有。

“他要了一束花。為什麼我們會這麼蠢?我們本來應該就想到。”Red Robin在通訊器中報告。

他想要去父母的案發地點獻花。

“如果只是這樣，我們就為他們開路，那裡是犯罪小巷。”Batman默默看著。

Bruce身邊有很稱職的保鑣，Titus。牠早就聞到很多熟悉的味道，因此牠也知道自己往什麼危險的地方走著。那牠就有責任保護身前的小主人，雖然外形變了但味道還是那個主人，只是現在變小了而已。他好像也不太記得自己，但他還是沒改變自己喜歡狗狗的性格，他現在看下去比之前弱很多了，而且防備心很低，牠要保護他。Bruce看到了當年那戲院附近的街道，已經沒有人在這了。自那次後，戲院的後巷被改名為犯罪小巷，而這間戲院的生意也日益減少，最後倒閉。這裡或許成了其中一個罪犯﹑流浪漢和毒蟲的聚居地，而他們對著一個身穿高價衣物牽著一隻頭好壯壯的狗到處跑顯得相當好奇。他們會抓住男孩作為人質，向他的家人要錢。又或者把他的狗搶去換錢或直接殺掉作成食物。而他的家人們不會容許這些事再發生在這個男孩身上。

男孩害怕小巷，他不會走小巷，他會走正路。但這裡早已比當時更混亂了，就算是大路也好，也有一堆不法分子聚居在那裡。現在很冷，他們會在大路上把搜括回來的東西燒掉以換來一絲的溫暖，除了錢和食物什麼也不太重要。Bruce他走到正街上，並沒有遇上任何他預想的人或東西。只剩下一個仍在燒的火油桶。

上方Batgirl和Red Hood已把剛剛還在正街上埋伏的人一個一個綁在天台。這班混蛋只有消息靈通這一點可值得讚許，一個小男孩踏入這附近他們就作好一切的準備，想要把小男孩抓到手。Red Hood甚至再賞這些傢伙多幾拳，他說過多少遍，對孩子出手的人渣歸Red Hood調教。所以現在他就在處理這些人渣，不是因為這個機會他也不知道有多少人渣還在默默作這些勾當。

“這裡是Spoiler和孤兒，目標距離地點還有1.6公里。”

“天阿，他可跑得真遠。”Red Robin不禁邊用電腦重繪他走的路線邊讚嘆這孩子的體力。

“我和Robin已經快到犯罪小巷上方了，跟緊他。”

Batman看著Robin，你應該下去那裡等他，下巴示意。

“停止你那可笑的動作，我現在是Robin，我只確保他的安全。”

Spoiler和孤兒把偷跟在Bruce身後的人踢飛，他們甚至不知道誰把他們放倒。孩子一直都很安全，他覺得神奇。他牽著狗狗前進，Bruce在想這裡已和記憶中出現了挺大的分別，他記得以前這裡就算不是燈火明亮至少也會有人經過。但現在他只看到四處也是垃圾，四處也是他在新聞或書中才會見到的火油桶，裡面是一堆剛燒沒多久的報紙和樹枝。今晚下著大雨且冷冰冰的，這些火很快就會熄滅。那就是剛才都還有人才對，不然火早就熄滅了，男孩的腦袋運轉著。Titus跟著他走，牠不知道自己要去哪，但牠緊緊跟在自己身後，他知道這就是安全的感覺。Bruce記得只要再轉個街口就到了那小巷，他想放完這束花，然後就安心回家。Titus突然拉著男孩，發出了如野狼般的低嗚怒吼看著眼前的街口。Bruce不明白，但他知道Titus是一隻很優秀的狗狗，牠在警戒眼前的街口。

“Titus的叫聲。”

“去看看怎麼回事。”

活力雙雄加緊腳步。

Titus站在Bruce前方，怒吼著眼前的危險人物。他們是這街區最臭名遠播的強盜，小偷只是拿你財物，強盜就會害你財命，而Titus當然不知道這些人是哪類，但不管是前還是後者，都不容許接近他的小主人。對方有多少人?Bruce光是看已經數到十多個，光是Titus一個是不可能解決。剛剛一直都沒有人，或許就是因為他們都躲起來聚集在一起，等到男孩停下來時才乘機攻擊。Bruce慢慢向後退，但他背後已無退路。他背後是牆壁，他前方是一眾持刀械的男人。

“讓開!”

“果然是小少爺，習慣了命令別人嗎?”

“我不會向你們示弱。”

就是這類人把他的父母殺害，他絕不會向這些人低頭。

“他們一定是知道Red Hood等人來了，他們才躲在那裡等男孩自己上門。”Red Robin及時與Batman會合。

“我已經查到他們的路線，他們在地下水道擴展了一番事業。”Alfred在耳機中提及。

“我們遲點再到下水道整頓，不准殺人，Red Hood。”

“他的城市，他的規矩。”Red Hood挺可惜的嘖了一聲並掛斷通訊。

雨下得更大，雷電偶然會降在人的窗邊，但這並不給予Bruce任何幫助。孩子不肯屈服在眼前人們之下，他的父親是因為對著這類人屈服而死，他的母親也因此遇害。屈服和服從在眼前這些人來說並沒意義。但他沒有能力反抗，他知道作錯了愚蠢的決定，這導致自己落下了這樣的局面。

“Help!”這是他的父親和母親沒能叫成功的一句，他們甚至沒來得及求救就被人殺害。

閃電換來轟嗚和光影，Bruce看得很清楚，剛剛閃電一刻，他看到自己身後除了有屋的影子，還有3個人影，他抬頭看到北邊屋頂上也有2個人影，而那群人身後突然出現2個蒙面人。Bruce被那些身影嚇到，他放開了Titus。Titus想要咬破眼前人的喉似的撲向其中一人，Bruce不敢看，他只閉上了雙目。但他聽到有風聲，他聽到那些人的悲嗚，他感覺不到任何人碰他，他雖然害怕但同時也知道有人在保護他，自己安全得很。他聽到混亂的聲音，他甚至感受到有人倒在自己身邊，但他沒敢張開眼，彷彿聽到母親死前向他大呼Bruce閉上眼一樣。待一切都平靜，Bruce聽到Titus有點開心的嗚叫，Bruce張開眼見到一群蒙面人站在他眼前，他們像……蝙蝠。他曾經聽過，Batman和Robin，哥譚市的黑暗傳說，夜晚故事。Batman轉身看著他，讓人心生恐懼。他或許皺著眉，又或許在生氣，面具擋去了一切，Batman居高臨下的看著他。

“你想要為你父母獻花。”

“你怎麼知道?”

“你不應該自己走出來。這裡是犯罪小巷，你很清楚。”

“我就想來……而已，對不起。”

“這不是跟我說，你知道要跟誰說的。現在，去小巷，我們會在你身後。”

Bruce輕輕放下了花，他看著這個後巷，比記憶中更黑暗骯髒，但卻沒以前那麼可怕了。因為有他們在，Bruce看著Batman。Titus用鼻子輕輕觸碰Batman，Bruce有點意外，但他記得是誰才會有促使Titus這樣的動作。在Dick離開時，牠也是這樣表現牠的不捨。他看看其他人的身影，開始嘗試與自己記憶中那些人的身影吻合在一起。

“是你。路上一直沒人，都是因為你嗎?”

“不，那是其他人，他們還在努力。”Batman並沒有想要掩飾，Batgirl等人已經往下水道方向走了。

“為什麼?”

“因為我們都在你身邊，永遠。”

Alfred來接他的小少爺，而Bruce回看著眼前的人們。他記得有一張相是被放在自己枕頭底，Batman和他的朋友們。哦，他好像明白了些什麼。Alfred在路上難免一堆訓話，而Bruce只能輕輕的點頭表示歉意。回到家門前他就看到Damian已在門前等待，Bruce馬上抱住他的兒子，第一次主動的擁抱。他的家人，向來都在自己的身邊。w

Bruce第一次邀請了Damian一起睡覺，像父親和兒子那種。Damian嚇倒了，但更多的是驚喜，只是一晚就足以讓這孩子轉變。是Dick施了什麼魔法嗎?他們聊了一整個晚上，Damian如實告訴他一切，他們的過去，他們的現在，枕下的相片是全家福，一張Bruce欠這個家族，又是這個家族欠他的一張相片。他所愛的家人，全都在這了。

隔天，Bruce就長回來了。他看著躺在自己身邊睡得安穩的Damian。他下床出去找Alfred，Alfred非常驚訝看著自己，甚至嚇到手上的茶具套全都掉地上了。他們拒絕說到底發生了什麼事，但他們都知道Bruce會自己查到的。Bruce利用蝙蝠家族獨有頻道召集所有人，他當時說了很過份的話，他一輩子也不會說出來的話。他們是他的家人，他的唯一，而他竟然把擔心自己的他們都趕出門外。

意外地人都齊了。

“我覺得我欠你們一個道歉。”

“你知道我們不在乎那個，Bruce。”Tim輕輕回應。

“你只是為了說這個而把我們再召集回來?”Jason顯得更毫不在意。

“下次至少要到Alfred也變了嬰兒才把我們叫回來好嗎?”Barbara與Steph擊掌。

“沒，需要。”Cass只給Bruce一個擁抱和一句話。

“我現在要去上學了，Pennyworth!”

Bruce轉了個身，看著螢幕上Batwoman等人直接掛線了。Barbara自告奮勇地讓Damian騎她的機車上學，作順風車。Steph和Cass也騎著機車先行離去。只留下Dick、Jason和Tim。特別是Dick只輕笑著，卻什麼也沒說也什麼也沒作。Bruce其實都記得，他變成了孩子時的記憶，毫無錯亂的停留在Bruce腦海中。Dick為此而幫自己作了不少，他都有看到。

“你知道我們會傷心的。”

“我知道。”

“你也知道我們不會離開你。”

“我無時無刻都不懷疑這點。”

“下次需要我們時，再叫一次Help如何?”

“我會考慮。”

Dick大笑，並痛快地拍打Bruce的肩。

Tim上去看看自己的咖啡好了沒，回來卻抱著一個嬰兒。

“這是誰?”Jason問。

“我也想知道，我在廚房找到他，是男孩。”Tim不忘了另一手拿著本該是泡給自己的咖啡。

“慢著，我們缺了誰?”

Alfred!?

下一刻，Dick﹑Jason﹑Tim把嬰兒塞到Bruce手中後馬上各自騎自己的機車離去，頭也不回甚至沒有跟Bruce道別。開玩笑，再照顧嬰兒他們一定會瘋掉。

蝙蝠洞瞬間只剩下Bruce和應該是Alfred的小嬰兒，空空如也，不留任何一絲人氣，有的只剩Baby Alfred毫不留情的給抱著自己的大蝙蝠一巴嬰兒掌和聲音和笑聲。

“說好的你們永遠在我身邊呢說好的不會離開我呢說好的需要時叫你們呢……Help……”

那些約定都去哪了?


End file.
